In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a convenient seating unit adapted to support a person in a sitting position while in a bathtub with shower stall environment. In another aspect, the invention relates to certain components suitable for use in such a unit.
Whereas bathing or showering is a daily routine for most individuals, cleansing or grooming of the lower body and lower extremities can be difficult, uncomfortable or hazardous. Additionally, elderly persons or individuals with health concerns that limit mobility or activities often find bathing a tedious and tiring chore. The common solution for most individuals has been to place a chair or stool within the bathtub. Conventional stools or chairs often run the risk of sliding or tipping over and lack convenience of storage when not in use.
Wall mounted seats for a bathtub with shower stall environment have been previously proposed. However, cost, design, materials and mounting means have made these seating units expensive, unattractive or inaccessible to most individuals. Most seating units are manufactured with materials that are not long term resistant to a damp or wet environment and the combination of design and materials do not provide ease in cleaning or disinfecting. Some seating units must be built into the stall wall during construction or require reconstruction for installation while other seating units, using conventional mounting methods, require structural support from existing walls and cause permanent damage to wall surfaces.
A seating unit which is functional yet easy to install, clean and store would be very desirable.